


A Letter to Bro

by page_of_hope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/page_of_hope/pseuds/page_of_hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave writes a letter to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is may be triggering.
> 
> ~*UPDATE*~  
> Someone asked me to write from the other character's perspectives, and I loved the idea. Some are short, others are longer. Hope you enjoy!

Dear Bro,  
In case you’re not aware...it’s Dave. I’m writing you a letter cause well...I won’t be around to tell you myself. I’m going on away for a while. For...a long, long while...  
Bro I don’t really know how to...to write this. It’s so hard to put these damn feelings into words you have no fucking idea. The only way to really, truly understand how I feel is to show you, but you’ll see that after you find this letter.  
Bro please remember that I love you...so, so much...probably more than anything. You’re the best big brother any kid could ask for. I’m sorry I’m such a disappointment, a failure. I mess up a lot I know. And you punish me for it as you should. I should be punished for my mistakes. I mess up too much and it’s getting worse. Now I mess up at least ten times a day and I just can’t...deal with any more mistakes.  
I never really seem to be good enough for anyone. Jade left me for Karkat, John left me for Vriska, and Rose left for Kanaya. You left for Jake. Now I’m alone with no one. And I don’t really think anyone understands how much that hurts. I have no one to fucking talk to about these feelings, or anything for that matter. Everyone’s always out not giving a single fuck about me.  
Bro what I’m going to do tonight...will probably be the worst decision I ever make but...I feel like it’s the right thing to do. I’m not needed here anymore. My part is done. What is one person to billions. The answer is nothing. All that “we all have purpose in this world” is total bullshit. If I had purpose then I would’ve found it and I wouldn’t be writing this letter to you right now.  
You used to beat me. Do you remember? I do. Before you were with English you used to beat me up if I didn’t do something right when we strifed. Then you changed. I thought it was good at first because you were a lot nicer to me but then I realized that it only made things worse. You’re never home. You’re always with Jake. Never with me. Remember when we used to watch those stupid movies you like? Yeah well I remember. I hated those movies but I would watch them anyways because you enjoyed them. I used to do shit for you to make you happy and to see you happy made me happy. Bro I love you I really do but...I...just don’t feel wanted by anyone anymore.  
If you give this to John, Rose, and Jade, then good.I want them to read this too. Consider this a good-bye. You guys were always my best friends and you always will be in my heart. I hope you enjoy your lives with your boyfriends/girlfriends. I’ll be hanging here, alone.  
Now...Bro what I’m going to say next is probably the most important thing of all. I need you to go to the roof. I’ll be by the TV antenna. Please don’t freak out. Remain calm like you always are. Things might be red up there, depending on if what I’m going to do worked. Either way...I’m going to miss you, bro.  
I said I was going to go away for a while, a long while. Well that translates for...forever...I hope I’ll see you all again someday.  
I...I love you guys...  
Love,  
Dave.


	2. Dear Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro writes a letter to Dave.

Dear Dave,

I'm sorry I wasn't around enough. I was always out tryin' to find work to make a livin' for the both of us. 

It's been a lil' while since you left the letter. Things have changed. Jake doesn't come over as often and your friends still haven't come over to get their things back from your room that you have hidden. 

I can't blame 'em, I suppose, since I won't go in there either. To be honest, I don't know if I ever will. Even when I look at the door I start to tear up. 

I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you. From the tricks to the strifes, to the ignorance and blame. I shouldn't have been too hard on you and blaming you for my problems when they're actually my own fault. I thought I was being a good big brother, when really, I was just destroying you to the point where you didn't want to stand in this world anymore.

Dave I miss you, so much. I miss you getting mad at me for drinkin' your juice. I miss when you would complain about the heat when it's only be 80 degrees outside and you'd have all of the fans on high lounging on the futon in nothing but boxer shorts with a Popsicle between your teeth. 

I miss when you were younger. You were such a lil shit, kid. You got into everything. One time, you went into the fridge and a katana slipped from it's place and fell on you. It would have split you in half if I hadn't run over from the stove and let it cut into my shoulder.

Most of my scars are from protecting you, others from strifes with you and my brother. Whether it had been just little things like that, to nearly dropping you off the roof on accident.

When I look back and think about these things...I see you being happy. You smiled a lot when you were younger. I kind of miss that.

Guess that's my own fault. I'm so, so sorry Dave.

Lots of love,  
Bro.


	3. Hey Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John writes a letter to Dave.

Hey Dave,

I miss you. I wonder where you are now.  
Someday we'll see each other again and I'll totally prank your ass.

I'm not really sure what to write! I'm bad at letters. 

I hope you're happy wherever you are.

Your best bro,  
John.


	4. Dearly beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade writes a letter to Dave.

Dearly beloved,

I'm sorry you felt that suicide was the only way out.  
I miss you a lot.  
I love you.  
Always.

-Jade


	5. Forever your ectosister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose writes a letter to Dave.

My dearest Dave,

You are truly missed here. We were all instructed by our therapists to write a letter and leave it at your gravestone.   
For once, I don't know where to start. I don't know what to write. I wanted this to be full of meaning, but, it seems as though it's just going to be me rambling on and on about things you don't want to hear, or things that you've been hearing since you took your life.  
Dave, I just wanted to say that we could have helped you. John, Jade, your brother, and I. We're all very torn. We want you back, Dave.

I stopped drinking after I heard the news. For some reason, it hit me like a sac of rocks. I knew you wouldn't want me to become my mother, so I stopped. I've been clean for about two months now.

I hope to see you again, Dave.

Forever your ecto-sister,  
Rose Lalonde


End file.
